thegreenemberfandomcom-20200213-history
Helmer
This article is about the Lord Captain; for his namesake, see Young Helmer. Helmer, also known as "Helmer the Black" is a black buck. He was a soldier under King Jupiter and was later part of the resistance against Morbin Blackhawk. Biography Early Years Helmer and his sister Airen were born in First Warren, and lived in their family home built by their great-grandfather. The two enjoyed an antagonistic friendship, with Airen often goading Helmer into various actions. As they grew these activities would grow to include Snoden, who later married Airen. Helmer later joined the army, though at one point he jeopardized his standing by swimming to Forbidden Island with Snowden. His career survived the incident, though Erin was furious with the pair for not including her. Helmer developed a heated antagonism with Hewson due to their differing social standing. Helmer and Hewson eventually became friends after fighting alongside each other. Despite this, Hewson chose not to participate in a prank that Helmer and Airen pulled against a group of naval officers. Eventually, Helmer became Lord Captain of the King's Army under King Jupiter. Following the murder of King Jupiter, Helmer was separated from his family and closest friends. Coming to see the forthcoming war against Morbin Blackhawk and his allies as fruitless, he became bitter and antisocial. Eventually he made his way to Cloud Mountain, where only a handful of individuals knew the truth about him. Though he worked hard, he shunned the company of the other inhabitants and came to be regarded by many as a plague. ''The Green Ember Cloud Mountain Helmer set up a dangerous training exercise that mimics an attack of wolves and birds of prey from all sides. Lord Rake, Wilfred and Smalls had to intervene to safe Helmer's life. Smalls was wounded while saving Helmer. Helmer accepted Picket as his apprentice and taught him how to fight to become a soldier. Citadel Congress Prior to the congress Helmer vouches for Heather and Picket to Lord Ramnor. Attack on Cloud Mountain After the wolves are repelled, Lord Rake leads the vanguard in pursuing the fleeing wolves. Helmer and Wilfred go with him. Heather finds them fighting the wolves and manages to let them know that Smalls is going into a trap at Jupiter's Crossing, at which point Helmer saves Heather's life by killing the final wolf. Jupiter's Crossing Helmer is among the rabbits that arrive to save Picket and Smalls from the wolves at Jupiter's Crossing. It is revealed that Helmer was the Lord Captain of the King's Army under King Jupiter. Ember Falls TBA Ember Rising'' TBA Physical appearance Helmer is a large rabbit with black fur amidst flecks of grey. He is physically imposing and is often angry and rude towards other rabbits. He is an excellent swordsman and warrior. His voice is gravelly, harsh and bitter. Helmer carries a black sword inset with a solitary emerald on the hilt as well as a black shield with a red diamond symbol that nearly matches the symbol worn by Redeye Garlackson, though Helmer's version is without the fang. Relationships Family Helmer's family has lived in First Warren for many years, his great-grandfather having built a farm on which the family lives. Helmer has a twin sister, Airen, who was married to an old friend of Helmer's named Snoden. Airen and Sno and twin daughters, Layra and Louise; both Layra and Sno were killed by servants of Morbin Blackhawk, with Layra dying at the hands of Dagler. Helmer also considers Picket Longtreader, initially his unwelcome student, to be part of his family as well. Friends TBA Category:Characters Category:Fowlers Category:Males Category:Rabbits